Hoe
is a kaiju who appeared in Episode 3 of the TV series, Ultraman 80. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Unknown History Ultraman 80 Created by a heartbroken teenage boy, Hoe was created by the negative emotions he was feeling. Hoe began to ravage the city around him as he acted wildly. UGM arrived to the scene, but their fighters were no match for Hoe's heat stream. After the young boy passed out Yamoto turned into Ultraman 80. Hoe began to mercilessly beat down 80, but the hero never gave up as he tried his best to beat down the negativity kaiju. The Sakcium Beam was used, but Hoe had a natural resistance to beams. 80 tried the Buckle Beam, this time reducing Hoe to nothing. Trivia *Hoe's roar is a modified Seagoras roar. Ultraman Mebius Hoe reappeared in episode 41 of Ultraman Mebius. After the announcement of their school being scheduled to be demolished in the coming weeks, Negative energy was created by the sad atmosphere given off by the students of Yamato Takeshi during its final reunion. This energy materialized had branched out, forming the monster Hoe. As it threatened to destroy countless lives, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, but Hoe were evenly matched. Crew GUYS attacked with their wing fighters, but their attacks simply passed through its minus energy body, making the situation more serious, worse when Hoe pinned Mebius and began to cry his acidic tears on him. Called forth by the presence of Negative Energy on Earth, Ultraman 80 arrived on Earth to deal with the monster. Ultraman 80 used his Buckle Beam on him, transforming Hoe into pure energy and erasing his threat from society. Trivia *In this series, Hoe has a blue energy beam rather than a blast of fire. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Hoe returned in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 monster army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Fire Golza, King Pandon, Zoa Muruchi, and Frogos. He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Red King, Eleking, King Gesura, Tyrant, Gudon, andBanpira. He then teamed up with Alien Reflect, Tyrant, Galberos, Vakishim, and Sadora to take down Litra. When Reimon and his Gomora went beserk thanks to Belial, he and the other surviving monsters stood back to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. He was killed by Zero's Emerium Slash when he arrived along with Roberuga Jr and Kelbeam. Trivia *The Hoe Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Hoe's appearance in the series. *Hoe is seen as one of the monsters that merges with the others to become Beryudora, what part he makes up is not identified however. Ultra Zone Hoe appears in the TV series, Ultra Zone. ' ' During episodes 12 and 13, Hoes are created from an environment that surrounds a broken up couple. At the same time, a Lunatyx is seen attacking the city, provoking the Hoes to merge into a giant Hoe and battle the Lunatyx. Ultimately Lunatyx is seen into retreating, but Hoe turns his rampage on the couple who created him and attacks them too. After the couple rekindle their relationship during the fray, Hoe vanishes, now that the negative energy has been purified. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Hoe along with alot of other monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Powers and Weapons *Acidic Tears: Hoe can create tears of acid from his eyes. These tears can also be explosive. *Flame: Hoe can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *Energy Beam: Hoe can fire a beam of blue and purple energy from his mouth. *Projectile Immunity: Being composed of Negative Energy, Hoe's body is transparent to any projectile attacks that could harm him. Ho Acidic Tears.png|Acidic Tears Hoe Flame.png|Flame Ho Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Ho Projectile Immunity.png|Projectile Immunity Gallery Pictures Ho I.png Ho III.png Ho 0.jpg Ho_1.jpg Ho_2.jpg Ho_3.jpg Ho_4.jpg Ho v Ultraman 80.png Hoe pic.png Ho_5.jpg Behind the Scenes Roar Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Template Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Minus Energy Kaiju Category:Videogame characters